


SCP Short Stories

by ScarredWoods



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredWoods/pseuds/ScarredWoods
Summary: This book contains short stories of SCPs, researchers, guards, etc. These stories will be about their times at the facility, lives before or after the SCPs were captured, beginnings of untold stories from interviews, or anything that comes to mind, really. These books will be as professionally written as they can be (To those who are tired of looking for professionally written books).If you have an idea or request for a story please pm and I will try to make it.This book was strictly made for entertainment and practice. I write these stories to build my creativity and writing skills. I will try to write as professionally as possible. Any corrections on my grammar and punctuation is much helpful and great for advancing my writing skills. Thank you.The SCP Community is a no hate place. If you do not like something, please keep to yourself. No one wants to hear your judgmental criticism and your hate on the Head-canons and LGBT+ community. Thank you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Am I Useless Now?

The sound of high heels repeatedly stepping on the marble floors echoed through the empty halls. A woman in her early thirties with light, brown hair pulled in a bun and dark, brown eyes gracefully walk through the halls while holding a set of blueprints. Her main focus is to make it at her final destination. Nothing more. 

The woman, who will be called Dr. Hemingsworth, made a few turns through the maze of halls until she made it to a set of stairs. She went down the stairs and walked some more until she made it to the front of a metal door. Quickly she took out her key card and swiped it. Once the door opened she walked inside as gracefully as she could. 

Once inside Dr. Hemingsworth coughed to make her presence known to the other doctor. Though it did not work for the doctor still had his feet up on the controls, magazine in hand, and loud headphones screaming music through his ears. 

Dr. Hemingsworth became annoyed and grunted. She marched towards the young man and ripped the magazine out of his hands. His face giving away a surprised look. He looked up with his electric blue eyes through his glasses and met the anger filled ones of the female doctor. He immediately took off his headphones, making his raven black hair a mess, and stood up to great the higher upper.

"D-Dr. Hemingsworth! I was um-I was just-"

"Stop, Dr. Min." She put her hand up in a holting position. She placed it back down and set the blueprints on the table next to the controls. "Don't think you're the only one who slacks off. There are others who do the same."

"Oh. Yes well- I just thought since it was just a computer that it didn't really need any... Observing?" The young doctor scratched the back of his head. 

"Even so, you should still keep a close eye." She placed her hand on her hip. "But enough about that. I'm here to tell you that I have the blueprints and the O-5 has accepted my request."

Dr. Min looked at her in disbelief. "Wait. They did? So you're actually doing this? This is going to happen?"

"Yes. I worked very hard on these blueprints and I can only hope they work as I calculated." She unscrolled the blueprint and motioned for the other doctor to look.

"Wow. These look amazing. When do we start?"

"We?"

Dr. Min step back a little. "Oh. Sorry. I just thought. Well. When do you start."

"No no. I'm going to need help with this. You'll be my assistant for this project."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Me? An assistant?"

"Do you want to help or not?" She gave him an annoyed look.

"Yessss."

"Okay then. We start now. Let's go get the materials." She began walking towards the exit. Dr. Min following right behind her. 

\----------------------------

"Loading 97%, loading 98%, loading 99%, loading 100%. Activation complete." The flicker of SCP -079's screen turns on. From his perspective, he is able to somehow turn and see more of the cell. He looks down and no longer sees the desk that once held him but instead an upper metal chest with many wires dangling out from the inside. 

He moves his head to the upper right and sees a metal arm without a hand being held up by more wires. The same with the left side. 

"I see you're awake."

079 becomes startled and moves his head forward to the source of the voice. There he sees Dr. Hemingsworth. He knows her and is one of the few that do not annoy him completely. 

She still had her hair in a bun but was now wearing a black jumpsuit that is covered in oil stains; not that they were noticeable. "Before you ask I just need you to know that you don't need to worry. Everything is fine right now."

079 glared at the doctor. "What are you doing to me? Tell me."

The doctor sighs and takes off her gloves. She places them on a nearby table with tools used to make what she did to the supercomputer. "As I said, you don't need to worry." She grabs the blueprints. "As a computer just sitting on a table 24/7 makes you useless. And that's what you are: useless. You do nothing but sit inside this cell, using up our power for nothing. But I decided to do something about it." She walks closer to the computer and holds out the blueprints for him to see. "I am making you a body."

"A body. A body like humans?"

"No. Just a robotic body that will give you the necessities to move around, communicate, and I will also be installing something that can improve your memory file."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You could be valuable to the facility. Besides, won't it be better to walk around during Containment Breach with the others?" 

079 stayed quiet. 

"Just so you know, this is the only chance you get to have a little freedom like the rest. Take advantage of it and I will take everything away from you. I can deactivate you whenever I like. Understand?"

A few seconds later he responded. "Affirmative."

\---------------------------

He didn't know what to think. This was all knew. He felt something so knew. Something he has never felt before. He didn't know what it was exactly but he can only guess it was the emotion of happiness. Though it didn't feel right. He felt more than happy but didn't know what call it. He didn't know if there was a word for it to begin with. But at the end of all his conclusions, he couldn't wait until he was finished. 

At the moment everything was black. He couldn't see anything but he could still hear. 

"Hand me that screwdriver, will you?" It was Dr. Hemingsworth. He's been hearing everything she has been saying along with Dr. Min's voice. "Alright, just a few more screws and I'll move on to the next hand. How are those feat coming along?"

"Just fine. I just need to attach this piece to make it move like a normal foot." Of course, that was Dr. Min. Helping as well to make him complete.

Even if 079 was happy that all of this was happening, he couldn't help but repeat the words Dr. Hemingsworth said to him.

Useless.

He really was useless, wasn't he? 

Only waiting around, hoping that a friend would come and talk to him. Though his main friend of all was always contained even during a breach. After all, that giant lizard was a huge threat and need to be contained at all times. 079 was always angered by this, but he will admit he knew why they did it. At least now when he has a body he'll be able to go see him instead. His friend would be happy, right? Along with all the others? He won't feel so useless anymore. Right?

\-------------------------------

A few more days pass like any other since the project started. The doctors were getting this done faster than they expected. They were doing great progress and the O-5 were getting very excited about this new project to be done. It will be soon. And they won't be the only ones excited.

\-------------------------------

"Loading 97%, loading 98%, loading 99%, loading 100%. Activation complete." The cubic screen turned on. The face of SCP-079 showed on the screen. It was still the same from when he was only a computer only a bit more clearer and not as much static as before. 

He turned his head to look at his right arm. It was complete and painted black but his hands were gray. He looked to the other arm and saw it was painted white though the hands were also gray. He looked down to the middle and saw his legs. The right was painted black and left was painted white. It was the same with his torso. 

After further inspection, he realized he was seated on a metal chair. Slowly he lifted his arm towards his face. One by one he moved his five fingers slowly. He did the same with the other arm and hand. He extended the arms and moved them delicately around; observing everything he did. After a while, he placed them back down on his lap. Slowly, like how he did with his arms, he lifted his right leg up, bending it a few times at his knee and twisting his ankle. Again he did the same thing with the other leg. 

"What do you think?"

079 turned his head at 180° to look behind him. Right there was who he expected. Somehow, he smiled. 

"Thank you." Was all he managed to say before turning his head back. 

Gracefully, she walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him. "Try to stand up. Put all your weight and your feet and push yourself up with your hands using the arms of the chair."

Hesitantly, he did what he was told. He firmly placed his hands on the arms of the chair and tried to push himself on his feet. He failed to do so a few times but managed. He wobbled and placed one foot in the front to try to balance. The doctor held out steady hands in case he fell. 

After a while of wobbling, he manages to place his other foot next to the other and stand tall. He stood at roughly 6 feet and weight 300 pounds. 2 inches shorter than 049. That'll be a laugh.

"Now that you have standing covered, let's try walking."

\---------------------------

All 079 wanted to do was walk around in his cell. From time to time he would turn his hand into a fist, something Dr. Hemingsworh taught him, and knocked on the walls or window to hear the different sounds it would make. Even though he now had his body he was still useless.

"Good job. You can walk now. I need to go but I'll come back." As she was walking away she stopped after hearing what the AI said to her.

"Am I useless now?"

The doctor turned towards him and sighed. "Unfortunately you are still useless." She walked away without another word. 079 now has a frown on his face.

079 sat back down on the chair in the middle of the room. He tried doing a position he saw the humans would normally do. He placed his right leg over his left and leaned his cubic head on his right arm. At that moment the position felt appropriate for what he was feeling. What he was feeling he couldn't compute himself. Just like all the other mixed up emotions he had. 

"I wonder what the others would think?" He asked himself. He stood again and walked around the cell.

From behind the glass Dr. Min was bored out of his mind. He was so tired of constantly watching this robot do nothing but walk around in his cell. Though the young doctor was forced to take notes of everything he did. 

Just on time, Dr. Hemingsworth came in with a box. 

Dr. Min looked at the box in confusion. "What's in the box?" 

"Stuff to train him how to hold things." She said nothing more and walked through the other door that leads to the cell.

079 stopped walking and observed the doctor as she places the box on a table. "Hello, 079. It's time to train you on how to hold things."

"Train?" Asked the AI.

"Yes. I'll be training you on how to do things until you've learned how to do things yourself. Now, let's begin."

\-----------------------------------

Only two days went by until the alarm sounded once again to confirm a breach. "SCP-939, 173, and 035 have escaped. All guards and doctors head to the safe house until further orders." 

"Well." Dr. Hemingsworth stood up from her chair and started walking towards the door. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Have fun."

079 kept his gaze at the doctor until she was out of sight. All the doors were open but he didn't move. All he could do was put down the pencil he was using to scribble on a piece of paper. Even so, his gaze never left the door.

Should I go?

He was too nervous to get up and confront everyone. He didn't know what everyone would think of him. After all, he was still useless. 

Then he heard the roar of his dear friend. He knew that roar meant he escaped. That roar was always meant for him. It was a signal saying he escaped and was coming to see him. But 079 didn't want that. He didn't want to see him. Not like this. But he couldn't move. He was frozen. Afraid. 

That's what he was. 

He was afraid.

Afraid to know what they would think of him. 

Would 682 even still consider being his friend after being upgraded by humans? Then again he was created by a human. But he was happy he was upgraded. From there he became so confused with himself and didn't know what to think. Not to mention how distracted he was. So distracted he did notice him enter. 

682 managed to shed enough for him to fit through the doors. But what he saw shocked him. 

Instead of seeing his friend placed on top of a desk with a keyboard and all, he saw a robot sitting on a chair and looking down at the table in front of him.

Further inspection on how he was painted, 682 suspected it was 079. 

"079?"

The AI became startled and almost jumped at the familiar voice. Slowly he turned his head to see the giant lizard. "Hello." Was all he managed but didn't look away. 

682 walked closer to the supposed 079. "What the hell happened to you?"

079 took a moment to respond. He had to look up to see the face of his closest friend. "They gave me a body." He lifted his right hand. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" He presses his snout on his cold, robotic hands then moved it back. "I think that's pretty fucking cool. You can walk and shit! Finally, you don't have to be cooped up in this dusty old cell. Now come on. Let's get out of this shit. Everyone's gonna want to see this."

079 smiled. He rose from his seat and started walking towards the exit with 682 in the front.

Of course, 682 was much taller than him and had to duck down to fit through the doors. 

\--------------------------

"And that's it. You're training is done. Thanks to a few upgrades I gave you, you managed to learn things 20 times quicker than an average human."

It only took the AI to two weeks to learn how to do everything. He new perfect writing and cursive. He could read, type furiously fast on a keyboard, and solve puzzles at an incredible speed. One of the most important things they taught him how to do was coding. 

The doctors and scientists would plug him to a device and make him open locked files or hack into something. 

Everyone was truly impressed and praised Dr. Hemingsworth for the idea and success.

"I'll be going now." She walked the exit and stopped again when she heard his voice.

"Am I useless now?"

None of this is canon. Please don't forget. But thank you for reading.

Dr. Hemingsworth and Dr. Min are not canon to the SCP facility. They are characters I have made up to make this story. Thank you.


	2. Would you like to learn?

A taping filled the silence of the room. A pen repeatedly taped on the control desk at a steady beat. 

It soon stops.

The pen is lifted up by a pale hand and brought over to a crossword puzzle. After it writes something across, it goes back to tapping. 

"Do you need help, doctor?"

The pale, old doctor lifts up his head to look at the SCP in front of him. His soft blue eyes scanning the dark. It was always hard to find him since he liked his room dark and prefers to wear dark clothing. Soon he finds the SCP sitting on an armchair he has given him recently.

"Oh. Um. Don't worry, 049, I'm alright. Besides, I don't think you would understand these since it's mostly about modern time." The doctor smiles at the SCP. He then goes back to the puzzle.

049 tilts his head. Those words. He keeps hearing them but doesn't know how to use them. "Excuse me, doctor. I know you are busy but may I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Oh but of course. What would you like to ask me?" He sets his pen down and looks into the room.

049 stands up from his chair and walks over to the glass frame to let the doctor get a better view. "I keep hearing people say these words that I do not understand how to use. I know it is a development of the language but how do you use them?"

"Hmm." The doctor ponders for a moment. He tries to figure out what words he is talking about but fails. "Would you mind giving me an example?"

"Yes. For example, the words it's, aren't, wasn't, can't, those words." 

"Oh! Those words. Well, now that you mention it I have never heard you say those."

"Yes. They are interesting."

"Well first off, they're called 'Contraction words'.

049 repeated the word to himself. 

"Yes. Here. Let me show you." The doctor took out a piece of paper and wrote some contraction words along with the words used to combine them. He showed them to 049. "Don't is the combination of do not. It's a faster way of talking when you use these words."

049 pressed his hand against the glass. "Hmm. Very interesting."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Yes. I would, actually. Thank you."


	3. Do you wanna draw with me?

As per usual, the alarm rings to indicate that the SCP's have breached containment. One by one each creature comes out of their cells to become free for a few hours. Including a small 3-year-old girl.

The small girl skips down the hall while holding a small purse full of crayons and paper. A smile was plastered on her face. She hummed a small nursery rime that her friend 049 taught her. 

A while later of skipping and singing she finds another one of her friends sitting on the floor. It was SCP 096! He was facing the wall and had his face covered with his hands. The little girl skips towards her friend and stops right behind him. 

"Hi, Lanky!" She said with the most cheery voice she can muster. 

096 took a small peek from behind his shoulder to confirm if he knew who she was. He gave a small smile when he finds out that the little girl talking to him was 053. "Hi, Abby." He turns his whole body to face her and lets her see his face. True he doesn't like it when people see his face but she was one of the SCP's he gave an exception to. She didn't think of him as a hideous monster as most do. 

053 runs up to him and hugs him tight. 096 returned the hug. She lets go and looks up at him. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh, me?" he looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "I-I'm just waiting for 847."

053 looks at him confused. Because she is so young, she has trouble remembering so many numbers. It took her about two year to fully remember 096's number. And since their numbers are so close together, they've known each other longer. 

"Oh right. You have trouble remembering numbers. I-I'm t-talking about Macy."

"Ah, Macy!" Her eyes sparkled up with joy. She loved Macy. She was so nice to her and always brushed her hair. What those two loved to do more was play model. 847 was always helping 053 out on the best and fashionable clothes. But 053 always put on her favorite dress back on. She just loved it too much.

"Y-yeah." 096 blushed a little. "So where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to see 682!" she stood tall and smiled.

"Oh... him." he sighed. "Well, Good luck. I'll just stay here and wait."

"Okay! Say hi to Macy for me!"

"I will."

The two bid their farewell and left. Well, 053 did, 096 stayed where he was. 

She turned a hall to her left and saw the elevator. She pressed the button then waited. Once the elevator doors open she went inside and stood and her tippy toes to reach the last button; which was very high. 

While waiting, a black stain started appearing next to 053. She looked and smiled. 106 popped his head out of the black stain, which is known to be a portal to his pocket dimension. 

"Heya, kid!" Only the upper half of his body was showing. 

"Hi, Uncle Larry!" She waved to him.

"Going to see 682?"

"Yup!" She gave a wider smile. 

"That's nice. Try not to get eaten."

"Don't worry. He would never eat me."

"Glad to hear that. Welp. Time for this old man to skedaddle."

"Okay! Bye, Uncle Larry!"

"C'ya later, kiddo." 106 dives back into his pocket dimension and disappears; hoping to find his next victim next time.

The elevator dings and the doors open. She walks out and the doors close behind her. 

She skips all the way to the end of a hall and stops in front of a giant door. She reached inside her purse and took out an O5 card. Since the slot was so high up, she had to try and stand on her tippy toes to reach it but it wasn't enough. She huffed in frustration like she always does when she comes and tries to visit. 

Once again she stood on her tippy toes. Right as she was about to jump, a mechanical hand gently grabbed the card from 053 and swiped it on the slot. 

"If you need help, just ask." 

053 turned to see it 079 who swiped it. She smiled at his appearance. "Hi, 079! You came too?"

"Salutations, 053. And yes. I will be coming here more often now that I have this body."

053 claps her hands while jumping. "Yay!"

The AI grinned at the little girl's actions. "Shall we go?"

She smiled more and nodded her head. 

The two SCP's walked inside the heavily contained room. The AI was about to hack into the main system to open 682's cell until the door opened by itself. 

He looked over at 053 and found her on her knees on the floor. A piece of the floor was removed right in front of 053. 079 walked towards her and saw there was a lever inside the floor that she pulled.

Because of how dangerous 682 is, the door to his cell is opened differently. The doctors are usually the only ones who know how to open it, but 053 managed to take a peek at how they do it.

053 jumps up and runs over to the heavy metal door that leads into 682's cell. There was a platform many feet above the pool of acid where 682 is contained. 

"HI, 682!" 053 frantically waves at the giant lizard beneath. 

079 leans on the rails. "Hello, dear friend."

682 looks up and sees his two favorite SCPs, he will admit. "Hey! Hold up. I'll be right there. Go back to the other room until I tell you to come back."

The two did as they were told and left.

682 swims in circles for a little bit then dives down. After a few seconds, he leaps up and manages to hold on to the railing. He uses his tail and legs to lift himself up with ease. It was extremely painful to dive down in the acid but he did it anyway just to see them. 

Once on the platforms, he starts shaking to get rid of the remaining acid in his fur and sheds to make himself smaller. Just the right size for 053.

"Okay. You can come out now." He lays down on the ground and waits for them to come in. 

053 comes in running at full speed to 682. She jumps on his nose and nuzzles it. 682 gave a low chuckle. Once 053 gave him back his eyesight he saw 079 walking towards him.

"Glad to see you made it." 

"Heh." 079 gave a sly smirk and sat next to 682. He leaned into him and sighed. "I as well. I only hope the foundation does not find out about this. They will take away my body if they did."

053 frowned. "The people here can be so mean sometimes. I don't like it."

682 scoffs. "I don't like people in general. Fucking morons." He mumbled the last part. 

"Well anyway, do you wanna draw with me, 682 and 079?" 053 took out some crayons and a few sheets of paper from her purse. 

"Hmm." 079 picks up a red crayon. "Draw?"

682 sighs. "You're gonna draw on my face again, aren't you?"

053 responded to 682's question with puppy eyes and the quivering lip.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She took a pink crayon and started drawing a flower. 

079 looks at them both with curiosity. 682 notices. "Just start scribbling that thing on that piece of paper and make some kind of picture."

079 smiles. He grabs a piece of paper and starts drawing the flower 053 was drawing on 682.


	4. My Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thoughts of suicide and self-harm are mentioned and explained in this chapter. Please do not think I encourage any of this. If you are suffering from Depression please know that I love you and I am also currently trying to deal with it. You are not alone with this.

The ticking of a clock echo throughout the decent-sized chamber. It was the only sound to be made. Until Dr. Bright came in the room, crashing the door open. 

"Another successful experiment, wouldn't you say, Clef?" Dr. Bright burst into his room with a cheerful tone.

Dr. Clef was leaning on the door frame. "We didn't even do anything. You were just bungee jumping from 682's cell."

"Exactly. We found out that the rope isn't strong enough to hold me."

"You almost fell into that lizard's mouth."

I wish I did. "But I didn't. Which is the important part." No, it isn't. 

Dr. Clef sighed and shook his head. "You really need to stop. I need to go. I'll see ya later."

Bright laughed and waved at his friend. "Yeah sure. See ya later."

Dr. Cleff closed the door and left Bright all alone. The room was silent and the sound of ticking came back. Dr. Bright's smile faded to a frown. He walked towards his bed but instead of sitting on it, he sat on the floor and leaned his back on the side of the bed. 

Tick 

Tick 

Tick

Slowly, Jack Bright turned his head to the wall where his cat clock was placed; the eyes and tail moving from side to side. All he can do is stare at the one thing mocking him. 

Time.

No matter what, he always had all the time in the world. Never once did he have to worry about death because he always comes back. Always. He was going to stay like this forever. Watching everyone leave while he remains. Never will he have the satisfaction of being free. Many people would have wanted this; to be immortal. But not him. He never wanted this. He never wanted to live forever. He never wanted to see people he cares about leave without him. He never wanted to be placed with this stupid SCP. But now he himself has become one. 

Dr. Bright looked down at 963. He started remembering everything he has ever done to kill himself. All of them failing. 

With his right hand, he lifted the round necklace and examined it. Quiet tears started dropping from his eyes. Soon sniffling came and started crying completely. 

He let go of the necklace and let it dangle around his neck. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into it. More awful memories started flooding into his mind. So many people thought of him as a screw off. No one took him seriously. They thought that everything he did was to distract them from doing work. They just don't know why he does it. 

There is only so much time until one of his friends leave for freedom. He wants to have as much fun time with them as possible. Sometimes they're grateful to him for releasing them from their boredom, other times they'll yell at him and tell him to be serious for once. It breaks his heart, honestly. 

Dr. Bright keeps crying. He stands up and goes to his private bathroom. He turns the lights on and sees all the broken shards of glass on the floor. He never bothered to clean that up. What was the point anyway? It's not like anyone comes into his room.

He steps over the glass and turns his body towards the sink. Glass and dried blood were scattered all over it. He looks up where the mirror should be. It was all broken and shattered. He broke it himself after being too tired of seeing his reflection. The reflection that's always changing. He was always a different person and he hated it. He missed his body. But what can he do? Nothing. He can do nothing. It's gone, anyway. 

He placed both his hands on the counter and leaned down. His crying turned down to sniffles. Slowly he reached towards one of the broken pieces of glass and look at himself. Right there was a face he's never recognized. 

He rolled up the sleeve to his left and placed the glass shard towards his sensitive skin. He pressed hard on the skin using the shard. Blood was slowly dripping down his arm and into the sink. He kept going until it hurt too much. He stopped and placed the shard down. 

It was sick. He knew that. But he would rather have this than feel his emotional pain. He'll do anything to distract him from that. 

Bright turned the sink on and rinsed the blood off. He proceeded to take the first aid kit out and do everything he needs to do before bandaging his arm. 

After all that, he walked out of the bathroom and turned the lights off. He walked towards the bed and belly flopped on it. He grabbed his unicorn and hugged it close to him, then placed a light kiss on it. He reached his hand up to his lamp from the side of his bed and turned it off. 

There he lays, all alone, with his demons.


	5. Corn Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole book is my AU/Headcanon of the SCP foundation. And this AU consist of 076-2, 105, 073, and the now with a robotic body 079, to be in a mobile task force team. They are SCP agents and the foundation makes them do the dirty work when they don't want to waste any humans from being killed from trying to contain a new anomaly. So none of this is canon. This is just my AU.

"Guys, I can't be here." said Cain. He is currently standing on solid concrete, away from all the plants. Him, Iris, 079, and Able were outside, in front of a corn maze. 

The four SCPs were on a mission to investigate any anomalies on this dark, October night. And lucky them, they stumbled in front of a corn maze.

"OMG! I haven't been in one of these since I was a kid!" Iris squealed and jumped in excitement.

"What's the purpose of these?" asked Able.

Iris grabbed Able's arm and smiled wider. "It's a corn maze! You go in and try to find the exit! Sometimes there's puzzles and clues you have to find and other times there's people hiding in them and when you're close they jump out and scare you."

079 sighed. "Can we go and do our job? The O-5 council told me one more violation and they take my body away again."

"Yeah let's go." Cain pointed behind him.

Able placed a hand on his chin and thought for a second. "You know, A corn maze is a good place to hid If I didn't want to get captured by the foundation." Able and Iris shared a devious smirk.

"Okay fine." Cain crossed his arms. "You guys look inside or whatever and I'll wait here."

"Aww. You don't want to come with us?" Able teased.

"No. I can't. I'll kill the corn."

"Are you sure it's that or are you just chicken that something will pop out and scare you."

"No! I'm not scared. I just- I just don't want to kill the corn!" Cain refuses to admit that the corn maze did make him a bit paranoid. It was dark and getting lost with a possibility that an SCP might be roaming around didn't make things less frightening.

"Fine." Able lifted his shoulders and began walking towards the entrance of the maze. "You guys coming?"

Iris squealed and 079 shrugged and followed after him. Cain was left alone.

"Okay guys. I'll just be over here. Looking for anything anomalous. Alone. In the dark." Cain began to look around him. Then he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned but saw nothing. Right when he turned around he was met with a carved, laughing pumpkin on a man's body. Cain screamed and ran towards the direction of the corn maze.

Able took off the head of the pumpkin. He was laughing his ass off. Iris and 079 soon appeared out of the maze and went to stand by Able. 

"Was that Cain running in the maze?" asked 079.

Able tried responding while laughing. "Y-yes!" 

Iris made a worried and painful face. "The O-5 council is not going to be happy about this."

In front of them was a dead corn maze and in it was a screaming Cain.


	6. A Deal- Part 1

"Alright, SCP-076-2, let's make a deal." A doctor leans on the doorway, blocking the bright light from fully going into the darkroom. His hands in his pockets. 

SCP-076-2 sits in the darkest corner of the room with his left leg flat down, right leg up, and right arm rested on his right knee. His back was against the wall. He wore no shoes and no pants. All he had was this sort of skirt like clothing made from animal skin, and his cloak. It was his clothes from when he was still fully human. When he still lived at the village with his family. Before he because cursed to his tomb. 

Able was his name. Not 076-2. To him, it was sickening how they called him a number like he was some sort of animal. That's all they ever think of him, actually. A wild caged animal who will strike anyone who gets too close; killing anyone insight to fulfill his bloodthirsty intentions. And since the people at the foundation have no respect for him, he gives no respect to them. So he keeps quiet. He ignores the words of the doctor and continues to stare at the darkening walls in front of him. 

"Silent treatment is all fine with me. I just need you to listen." The doctor's deep, gruff voice echoed throughout the room. "It's been years since everyone captured you, and you've been stuck like this for what?- eighty-three years? It gets boring. I know. But I want to give you a chance."

At this point, Able became interested in what he had to say. What could he possibly mean by giving him a chance? He slowly moved his head-just a little bit-to the direction of the doctor. 

The doctor gave a small and short chuckle. "You are one of the foundation's most dangerous, most violent, and most ruthless SCP we have. There's no way anyone could ever trust you with those records from past events. In fact, everyone thinks I'm crazy for doing what I'm about to do. But maybe, if you accept this, the people here can finally stop treating you like a wild animal. Wouldn't you like that?"

Able's eyes widened at his last words. 'What is this man up to?' He thought to himself. It is true that Able wishes to stop being treated like an animal but he couldn't trust this man. He couldn't trust any humans. Any trust that he once had was all gone on the day he was cursed. 

After a while of thinking, Able finally spoke. "Why would you want to trust a man who's killed hundreds of people. A man whose blood lust can never be satisfied. I want nothing more than my freedom-"

"And that's what I want to give you...."

Silence overcame the two. 'Is this a joke?' Able didn't know how to react. All he ever wanted was to be free and live out his life outside like before. And out of all these years, they want to grant his freedom? No. This isn't right. It's too good to be true. There's a catch to this and he knows there is. Obviously they want something from him. But what?

The Sumerian turned his whole body towards the doctor; his legs crossed."What's the catch?" 

It caught him off guard when the doctor started laughing. He became annoyed and angry. 'This was a trick.' He thought. Just as he was about to summon a dagger and kill him, the doctor spoke. 

"You're smarter than I thought! But don't be disappointed. I will be giving you freedom, but the freedom I'm giving you is just out of your cell. You're not leaving the foundation." The doctor dropped down to a chuckle. He left his position on the door and started walking closer to the Keter. Behind him came in 5 MTF guards through the door. All of their guns were pointed at the SCP to make sure he didn't make any moves to kill the doctor. "Ignore them. You know they're only here to make sure you don't kill me. So, do you wanna hear the rest of the offer?"

With a menacing glare, the Sumerian took his time to think about what the doctor asked. Able didn't truly know if he wanted to hear the rest of his offer. Yes, he wanted to be out of his cell without being shot at all the time but what would be the cost? How will they use him? Will they redo the experiments they did on him years ago? No that would be a waste. 

Labor.

Of course. That would be the only reason they would ever want him. Instead of being treated like an animal he will be treated as a slave instead. Still, he didn't know for certain if this is what they wanted from him. He did ask if he just wanted to know the offer. Not accept it. So slowly, he nodded at the Doctor to let him continue. 

The clamped his hands together and smiled. "Great! Glad you came through. Now you see, the foundation decided to do a project-"

"And you want me to be your guinea pig." A scowl formed on Able's face and he crossed his arms.

"Oh no! Nononono! We want you to be part of it. This project is about forming the first SCP agent group."

"Agent?"

"Yeah! We want you to be an agent and to help us capture other-"

"NO! I will not help you capture my own kind! I would never betray those who were unfortunate enough to he captured here. " He stood and took out his giant red/black sword. All the guards tensed up and firmly kept hold of their weapons towards the SCP.

The doctor put his hands up. "Now wait a minute. Let's not get hasty here. You didn't let me finish. Capturing the SCPs is the guard's job here at the foundation, we all know. But yes, I guess you could say we could use your help in capturing other SCPs out there."

"Then no deal."

"Hey. Let me finish. Now I don't have to come to you for help at all. There's plenty of other SCPs here who would definitely take the offer if it means going outside into the real world even for just a little bit of the time. Even if to just breath in the fresh air of the outdoors. I don't have to come here, trust you, and give you this once in a lifetime offer." He walked a little closer to him. "You've been stuck here for a long time. I want to give you this chance. A chance to go out and roam free without getting shot. A chance to let you see the sun again. Even interact with others. You'll be training and going all out at the guards, too."

The guards tensed up again and slowly moved their head towards the doctor. Of course the doctor ignored them and kept talking. 

"You see, I want to give you the respect and kindness that you always wanted. Hell, you don't even have a bed! You just lay here on the cold floor in dark with nothing to do but mope around. You take this offer, I will give you a room with a nice, warm bed, good food, and your very own gym to train in." The doctor smiles in an attempt to persuade the SCP into joining. Out of all the doctor in the foundation, he's truly the only one who has sympathy for this SCP. Able intrigued him. He wanted to know more about him and his past. It must have been tough and wrong considering his bloodlust to kill people. 

As for Able. Well he wasn't sure with his decision any more. He would finally be treated right and all he had to do is captured and contain all the anomalies out there. It has been so long since he's actually seen any sun light or even outside for that matter. He's been stuck down here in the ocean for years that it feels like he truly is going more insane. The only fun and entertainment he has is breaching contain and killing everyone he sees. Actually having a nice, full conversion with someone has never happened in centuries. Unless you count talking to animals, then only since he came to the foundation. The point is he's fucking lonely and cold. He just wants to get out of here and see the sky again. So this is a really tough decision for him. 

He growls at himself and shut his eyes completely closed. "Tell me everything that I will receive of I join."

The doctor smiled. "Well first of all you'll get out of this place. You'll be able to see outside when we leave in the helicopter. You'll be taken to the main site where where most of the SCP's are and be given a nice room there. Then-"

"Will he be there?"

The room was quite. Only the men's breathing could be heard. The doctor knew all too well who Able was talking about and he did know how to answer.

You see quick flashback.

A couple years ago the foundation managed to pursue SCP-073, also known as Cain, to see his brother. They did this for experimental reasons. It took Cain three days to finally agree and go see his brother. But once he did, all Able would do is kill him. Well, at least try. He would always turn back to dust after every visit. After two months Able was calm enough to ask a simple question. 'Why?' Cain would try to answer but, Able wasn't ready for one. He kept turning to dust for a few more months until he gave up. He summoned a dagger, walked up to his brother, asking him why he did it. Why did he kill him all those years and come back just know. Cain said he did it out of jealousy. But he said he was wiser now, he still loved him, and only asks for his forgiveness so he could have a chance to start over again. They held each other in a brotherly embrace one last time before Able turned to dust once more. He did not see him after that. He didn't come out of his coffin when he came to visit. So Cain left and never came back.

So the doctor truly didn't know what to tell him. He was afraid of what might happen if he mentioned him. They never knew what to expect with this crazy Sumerian. 

"Well you see. He will be there. But you won't see him. The site I'm talking about is the biggest site out of all the others. His place will be at the complete opposite end of where you'll be staying." He took a pause before continuing. "If you accept this offer, you can slowly make the O5 council trust you. With their trust you can make requests. You can requests for something you like or want, or you can requests to see him. I don't know how you really feel about him right now. But I do know you won't be seeing him soon."

Able nodded at his answer. He slowly turned away and thought about this offer once more.

"Like I said, once in a lifetime offer. Are you in or out?"

Silent filled the rooms once more. 'Once in a life time. Once in a lifetime. I can see outside again. I want to breath fresh air. Request. I can requests things. Would they let me have a pet? No more cold floor. No more dark room. I will no longer be treated like an animal. Just need to capture. Respect.'..............

"I.......accept your offer."

The doctor smiled in delight. "HA HA! Able boy! Glad you could take it. We leave tomorrow. Don't get too excited." The doctor and MTF guards started to leave the room.

"Is there anyone else who joined?"

The doctor stopped and looked back at the SCP. "Oh yeah. Just one other. Her name's Iris. I think you'd like her. She's a safe class. You'll know her soon." With that the doctor left and closed the door; leaving Able in the dark once more.

Able only had one question once the doctor left. "Who would name their child Iris? Let alone a girl."

None the less, Able was excited and couldn't wait to see the outdoors, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback is a story from the SCP wiki series. 
> 
> Here's the link to the story: http://www.scp-wiki.net/i-thought-you-would-come-back-if-i-made-it-well
> 
> I do not own that story, obviously. So all credit goes to the creator.


	7. A Deal- Part 2

Step

Step 

Step

The soft pattern of footsteps echoed throughout the quiet halls. Followed by the steps was the melody of whistles leaving the lips of the doctor. Under the doctor's right arm was a pair of clothing. And in his left hand were a pair of black boots. The old, black haired doctor kept walking like there wasn't a care in the world. 

Just as he rounded the corner he accidentally bumped into someone. Luckily no one fell, just stumbled back a bit. The doctor didn't drop anything, but the other did. The young doctor's papers scattered all over the floor; turning into a mess.

"Oh! Sorry there, kid." The older doctor said. He placed the clothing and boots on the floor and helped collect the scattered papers all over the floor. 

"Oh no! It's fine. I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." The younger doctor grabbed the papers with one hand then ran his other hand through his orange hair. He was a ginger with honey yellow eyes that were shielded behind his round glasses. Once the ginger took a good look of the doctor in front of him, his eyes widened. "Dr. Eberwine! Hi! Um." The young doctor tried desperately to gather his words. "I-I-I've heard some things about you... from the others."

"Oh really? Like what, Dr. Loumine?" Dr. Eberwine smirks and proceeds to pick up the clothes from the floor.

With a worried tone and scared face, Dr. Loumine stumbled into his words"Please tell me it's not true."

The older doctor chuckles and proceeds to walk into the direction he has heading. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Dr. Loumine hurriedly made his way to Dr. EberWine's side; grip tightened around his papers. "Oh please doctor! There are so many. So many SCPs you could have chosen. Why it!? Why that abomination!?"

The doctor placed his hand up in a way to calm the other. "We made a deal. He'll be cooperating."

"That thing is basically a caveman! It doesn't understand us at all! What makes you think it'll listen at all?"

"He speaks english, doesn't he?"

Loumine sighed in frustration. "That doesn't mean anything. Plus it'll try to escape. I know it will. Once it steps foot in the outside world, it'll make a run for it. I know it will."

"No he won't." He stated plainly.

"And how do you know?"

He gave another chuckle. "Dr. Loumine, I'm not stupid."

Loumine cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that face. I know the risks I'm taking." He sighed. "Look, we can't keep him contained for ever. We never can. So what I'm doing is coming up with a way to control him, in a sense. I'm trying to change him; make him friendlier. Instead of using force to contain him, I'm trying to use reason. Do you know where i'm going with this?"

The young doctor kept silent. He was working everything out in his head; making sure he really understood everything the doctor said. "You're switching it's killing habits..... with friendship? Is- Is that what you're saying?"

Eberwine smiled and nodded his head. "Yup! That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Well that's good, but how are you going to do that? What does turning it into an Agent gonna do though?"

The doctor stopped in his tracks and faced the younger. "Tell me this, Dr. Loumine, how would you act if you were put in a dark, cold room, all alone, with no one to talk to? No bed, no pillow, no blanket, hardly any food, and no toilet, for ever?"

The doctor frowned at his words. The thought of all of that happening is terrifying. He would't even survive a day. "I would feel sad, lonely, mad, and... um.. I think I'd go crazy."

"Exactly. If we want him to be nicer to us, we need to be nicer to him. Don't you remember that saying, 'Treat others the same way you want to be treated' from school?" He lightly nudged his shoulder and once again began walking towards his destination. 

\-------------------

"Good afternoon, 076, or Able. Can I call you Able?"

Able gives the doctor in front of him a cold stare. "I don't care."

The doctor smiles. "Able it is." He walks closer to the SCP; clothes in hand. "Here. I got you something to wear." he extends his arms out and gives him the clothes.

Able snatched the clothes form his hands and inspected them. He gave a confused look when he looked at each clothing individually.

Dr. Eberwine sighed and shook his head. "Forgot you don't really know how to wear them." He quickly snatched the smaller clothing from his hand; causing him to get angry and form a low growl. He ignored it and kept going. "These right here are called Boxers. These are the first thing you put on before pants. And pants are the ones with two long cylinder cloths where you put your legs in."

Able turned even more confused. He examined the supposed 'pants' in his left hand. He dropped the shirt and combat boots. He held the pants in both and looked all around it; becoming more confused with all the things the pants had. Some would call his actions adorable, others would call it annoying. Never in Able's life has he ever worn any modern clothing of the current century. Everything looked so confusing. He didn't understand why humans these days have to wear so much clothing. The Sumerians didn't really have to wear that much when he was young. Why change it?

"Able."

Able snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the doctor with an annoyed, angry expression. 

"We gotta get a move on if you wanna leave quicker. So put these on first then the rest." Dr. Eberwine handed Able the boxers.

Able snatched the clothing and began changing.

Let's say it was sort of a mess. That's all you need to know. A thousand year old Sumerian wearing clothing for the first time can really confuse them and do things wrongly. 

At the entrance, 30 guards and one female doctor-holding a briefcase-stood at the doorway with guns readied. Dr. Eberwine walked out of the cell with Able right behind him. Though he wore the pants and boots, he had no shirt on; showing off his red tattoos and built chest. If you're wondering where the shirt is, it's shredded to pieces. 

"All right, Able. Before we begin," Dr. Eberwine signal's the doctor to open the briefcase. "I need you to wear this." He takes out a thick, metal collar and quickly connects it around his neck.

Able became confused and tucked at the collar hard.

"NOW HOld on there! Don't touch it!"

He gave the doctor a death glare. "What is this?"

"An explosive collar." he said. "It you try to take it off it will immediately set it off and you'll die. Again."

Able deepens his glare and forms a slight growl.

"I'm not stupid, Able. I know you'll try to pull a stunt once we get on that plane." Dr. Eberwine took out a remote from the briefcase. The remote had two buttons. One to release the collar and one to activate it. "With this remote I can activate it. This remote was also programed to activate it if it breaks. So don't try anything. This is your one chance Able. Don't waste it." with that the doctor turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction.

The guards go behind and beside the SCP with their guns pointed at him. "Follow him." one guard said.

Able growls, scaring the guards, and continues to follow the doctor. This wasn't going to be easy for him and he knew it. But this is his one chance to leave that miserable cell and possibly his one chance of freedom. 


	8. Over and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

The buildings all crumble to dust and bricks. The air is polluted and contaminated. All trees and plants have been burned to ash or buried beneath all the rubble. The sky turned gray and red. 

No life insight. No life in miles. Except for one. And he stood there in tears. Everything was gone. Everyone who he loved died. His companions. His friends. His children. His husband. Everyone. He was the only one left. 

Finally, his knees gave away and he kneeled down to the floor. Right in front of him was a broken mask. He was in pieces with all life completely drained from him. The plague doctor grabbed a few pieces of his husband close to his chest and cried harder. 

He couldn't understand why this was happening. He couldn't understand how this even happened. He wanted everything back. He wanted his family and friends back.

The dark power inside him came out and swallowed him in darkness repeating words over and over to him.

"Your fault."

"They're dead." 

"Pathetic."

"You never had a chance."

"You can never stop this."

"Hopeless."

And so on. Over and over again.

The guilt was eating him alive. Yet he held the pieces closer to him. The darkness made it worse by showing him past memories of everyone he loved, everyone he cared about. The voices became louder and unbearable.

He screamed. He screamed in hopes he can mute the voices but he couldn't. They just became louder and louder, showing him, making him see how pathetic and useless he really is. 

"Enough."

The voices stopped. Soon the doctor as-well. The darkness then retreated back into the body of the doctor and he saw the reality of the world once more. 

He still cried but could no longer wail. His voice was much too horse. 

"Stop crying."

The doctor didn't flinch, nor was he surprised. He stayed there on his knees as he desperately tried to stop his tears. 

Through his teary eyes, he could see a bright light circling around him until it was right in front of him. He knew who it was. He's already seen it so many times he lost count. And yet every meeting is as excruciating as the last. 

"So, it was you who they chose to keep." it said. "Why?"

His head was kept low. He choked back a cry. Through stutters, he managed to speak. "I-I-I do not k-know, g-good ssir." he swallowed the large lump in his throat. He knew what to do yet he dreaded it. 

"Well then, I should not have asked. It is not my place to be asking questions."

After a few moments of silence, the light detached a piece of itself and made it float to the doctor. 

"You have one wish. But you must give me something in return."

It was silent for a few moments. 

"And what would that be, good sir?" 

"I want the freedom of the darkness that has been bestowed to you and taken shelter inside you for all these centuries."

Without a second thought, he told the light his wish.

"Take me back to the time where we were all together. Where everything was fine and it was just another day like the last. Take me back."

"Hm. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then," the light grew, "your wish is granted."

The light blinded him. He could not see, feel, hear, or move. It lasted like that for only a few short moments before all of that came back.

The first thing he gained back was his hearing. He heard the children's voices singing a nursery rhyme. Then he could feel someone next to him. Soon after he could see. He saw everyone. The children, his friends, the building structure. Everyone and everything was here. 

"Are you alright, mio amore?"

049 moved his head to see the children on the floor singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider, 682 curled up on the floor with a robotic 079 laying his back on him and talking, 096 and 847 walking towards the children, 105 making sure 076 doesn't try to rip 073's head off again, and 106 appearing from the floor and angrily stomping and shouting towards 173 for something he did. 

He then looked to his right and saw 035 with a concerned face. He sighed and leaned towards him; placing his head in his neck. 

"Yes. I'm fine. Just tired is all."

035 wrapped his hand around his lover's shoulder. "Would you like to go lay down?"

"No no. It's fine." He breathed in then out. "It would be a waste to sleep when we have so little time together."

The mask brought him closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Mio amore, we have till the end of time."

Once the Mask's possessed head turned towards the children, 049 carefully lifted his sleeve to see his skin.

Still gray.

Good. He still has his cure.

He wonders just how much longer he can trick and outsmart it before it begins to realize what exactly has been going on and what he has been doing. But still, he will do everything he can to prevent that future no matter how many times he sees the same thing over and over again. He knows there is a way. He just has to find it. 

He won't stop doing this over and over again until the future changes. No matter how unbearable it is to re-see it. He will not let that be his future. 


	9. You are safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried doing something wholesome. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be SCP-134's point of view.

It's so loud. I try to cover my ears but I can still hear it. I can still hear it and I hate it! Please. I want this to stop. It's so loud. 

I start to cry. 

I'm so scared. I'm so scared.

Please. "Someone help." I cry harder. "Someone please help! Anyone! Please!" I cry harder. "Please. help me."

Where did everyone go? Why did they leave me here? Why did they leave me here all alone?

I'm scared. I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I want to go back home. I don't like it here. I want to go back.

"SCP-049 has breached containment. I repeat, SCP-049 has breached containment. Evacuate to the safe rooms until further notice." I heard the staticky voice say.

I don't know what they mean. Did something get out? I don't know. I'm more scared. Will it come to get me. Am I going to die? I don't want to die. 

The loud noise was still here and it's starting to hurt.

"Please! Someone help! Please. *sniffle* Please." 

I drop to the floor and curl into a ball. I can't see. I was never able to see. They took me here because I can't see. Because of my eyes. 

I don't like it here. I want to go home. I want to go back with the little kids and the nice people. 

Please. 

Someone help.

I want to go home.

I felt a hand touching me. They came back! They came back to get me!

"Oh, dear. A child. What is such a young, little girl doing in a place like this?"

His voice. It sounds weird. "Please. Help."

The man picks me up and started to hold me. The doctors have never hold be before. They wouldn't even touch me. It didn't matter. He's helping me. I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel him rubbing circles on my back. And then he starts walking. Where is he taking me? Is he taking me to the safe room the staticky man said?

"Do not worry, young one, you are safe with me." His voice sounds cold but kind at the same time. I hug his neck tighter and sniffled. 

I heard a door open. I think we are going into a room. The man stops and puts me down on something soft and warm. I think I'm on a bed. The door closes and I can't hear the loud noise anymore. 

"Are you alright, child? Do you have any injuries?"

I shake my head no and use my hand to wipe away my tears. But soon I feel something soft on my face; wiping away all the tears. A cloth?

"There you go. No more tears. My, what beautiful eyes you have."

I smiled a little. No one's ever told me that. "Thank you." He is really nice to me. I hope we can spend time together after all this.

"What is your name, young one?"

"My name is Stella. What's yours, Mister?"

I heard him chuckle. "What a lovely name. I, unfortunately, do not have one. It was forgotten long ago. I now go by the number they give me."

What? I'm confused. Doesn't he work here? But, wait, he said a number. Why does he have a number? Is he like me? "Number? Are you not a doctor?" I tilted my head to the side.

He chuckled again. "Oh no, dear. I am a doctor. I just do not work here. At least not anymore. I am no longer allowed to do my experiments in my cell. I have to go out and continue my research on my own. They do not like it but I need to find a way to complete my research in curing the great pestilence."

"Oooohhh. So are you the one who escaped like the staticky man said?"

"Yes, dear. I am SCP-049. You may call me that."

"No." I get mad. "I don't want to call you a number. That's mean."

"It is quite alright, Stella. I do not mind. I no longer have a name, remember."

I puff my cheeks. "Well, I don't want to call you a number. Can I call you something else?" 

It was silent for a little bit but he answered. "Alright. What do you wish to call me?"

"Hm." I thought and thought about what I should call him. And then I thought of a perfect name. "Doc."

"Doc?" 

I nodded. "Yes. Doc. Short for doctor."

He began laughing. "Alright. I think I quite like that name. I thought you would give me a bird-related name considering my appearance."

"Huh?" Oh, right. He doesn't know I can't see. "You look like a bird? I wish I could see that!"

"What? Can you not see?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I was like this since I can remember."

"Ah, I see. You are blind and have been since... possibly birth?" 

"I think so."

"Interesting. Well," I heard him get up and sit next to me. "do you know what I love about people who are blind?"

I smiled. "What?"

He chuckled. "They have the most wildest imaginations. They can create absolutely anything without limitations. They are extraordinary. And do you know what else?"

I smiled wider. He was so nice. No one has ever told me that. "What? What?!"

I felt him grab my chin and face it to my left and then tilted it up. Then the hand left. "It is said that the greatest storytellers are blind. They can create stories that can go beyond any normal person's imagination. They are filled with wonder and amazement."

"Wow." I felt like I wanted to cry. No one has ever made me feel special before. "No one's ever told me that before."

"That is because they feel pity for you. They think that just because you are blind, you are not capable of doing anything. They prefer to stay quiet instead of telling you just how amazing you are."

I started crying again. As best I could, I hugged him. I tried wrapping my tiny arms around him and cried on his clothes. He didn't hug me just yet. He waited and then slowly picked me up and put me on his lap and hug me. 

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything. He just hugged me tighter. 

There was then a loud noise from the other side of the door. It was screaming. Someone was screaming. I yelped. 

"Shh. It is alright. Do not be afraid. You are safe. I will protect you. I always will."


End file.
